


A Fine Edge

by whiteraven1606



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with Steve on bottom.</p><p>Written for Five Acts on LJ for Ariadnes-string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Edge

Danny touched Steve’s stomach. “You’re really sure about this? Because I’ve got to tell you this makes me wonder about how they train...”

“Danny.” Steve touched Danny’s wrist and pushed his hand down towards his groin. “We’ve talked about this. I want it and you can do it.”

Licking his lip, Daniel nodded and focused on Steve’s hardening cock. He urged Steve to spread his legs wide. Rubbing gently at the skin at the base of Steve’s prick, Daniel lifted the small knife and laid it against the skin of Steve’s inner thigh. “You have to hold still, Steven. Very still or I’ll hurt you more than you want.”

Steve let his head loll to the side as the knife sliced a neat short line across his skin. “Danny...again. Do it again.”

Daniel slid his gloved covered thumb across the thin cut and then made a parallel cut beside it. He relished the quick intake of Steve’s breathe and how he said Daniel’s name with such a shaky voice.

“Talk to me...Danny.”

Making a new cut along the top of Steve’s thigh, Daniel glanced up at him to find his eyes were wide and mostly unfocused. “Wow. You look so hot like this. The way you’re breathing so hard and how you’re just relaxed, waiting for me to make you hurt.”

Steve let a small noise escape and started to stroke himself.

Daniel made several more small cuts across the front of Steve’s thighs and out to Steve’s hipbone to make a single cut there. “You like that, Steven?”

“Lo-love it...Danny, please.” Steve flopped his free hand as though he’d started to grab Daniel, but lost track partway through the movement.

“Where else, Steven?” Daniel gently pulled the tip of the knife across the cuts where they were closed or closing up. He could tell Steve’s skin was on fire where he’d been cut. He thumbed the cut closest to Steve’s scrotum and watched Steve jerk and whimper. “More dangerous? Or should I move to less erotic seeming places?”

Steven arched as Daniel trailed the knife along Steve’s ribs up to trace around the tattoo on Steve’s left arm. He started jacking himself faster as Daniel rubbed the flat of the blade across Steve’s tattoo. “More.”

“Hmmm. Well, let’s see what I can do.” Daniel sat the knife down and picked up a wooden clothespin from the pile. Gently pinching up skin, Daniel clipped it do Steve’s scrotum.

“Oh.” Steve stilled for a moment and looked down at himself before dropping his head back to the bed. “Oh, God.”

“I think you like that. Don’t you, Steven?”

****

Steve whimpered as Danny pinched another spot of skin with his clothespins. His voice washed over Steve and he could feel everything that Daniel had done either burning or hurting and it was exquisite.

“Never going to make fun of my clothespins again are you, Steven?”

Trembling, Steve held his free arm out towards Danny. “Please.” His own voice was just wrecked and Steve rubbed his cock-head as Danny started to pinch skin on the inside of his elbow.

“Does it hurt enough yet, Steven?” Danny grabbed one of the first clothespins and squeezed it hard.

Steve gasped as he arched off the bed. Slowly dropping back down, Steve tried to focus enough to ask Danny to do that again, but he didn’t have to as Danny pulled sharply on another spot.

“Don’t want to pull it off, just make your skin stretch. Right, Steven?” Danny leaned over and bit at the tip of Steve’s shoulder where his tattoo started. “Want to more pain?”

He had to work hard just to nod. Danny’s face floated into view.

“Steven, you have to tell me it is okay.” Danny petted his neck and shoulder with his gloved hand.

Working his throat, Steven managed to force out a sound that must have pleased Danny because he moved back down Steve’s body.

****

Daniel took a deep breathe and took the knife back up. He watched Steve lay there panting, his skin flushed until he thought he could manage to make the last cut. Taking the knife, Daniel clamped his other hand on the clothespin on Steve’s scrotum. Steve froze completely and while he was still Daniel made a quick, straight cut from one side to the other across the head of Steve’s cock above the slit.

Steve exploded, his movements frantic and Daniel pinched and pulled on various clothespins as he was splattered with Steve’s semen. Daniel listened avidly to Steve’s grunts and moans as he orgasmed.

“So good, Steven.” When Steve slumped back, Daniel started pulling the clothespins off with harsh tugs. Steve gasped and twitched with each one. Daniel straddled Steve’s hips and rubbed his thumb across that last cut on Steve’s cock as he jerked himself off.

“Danny.” Steve moaned his name and Daniel shuddered through his own orgasm. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on Steve’s chest as he tried to keep breathing.

****

Steve floated as Danny cleaned them up. He was hurting, but it was all muted and his skin was hyper aware of every touch. He absently rubbed the edge of the gel that Daniel had spread on the cuts.

“Stop that, Steven.”

He shivered and rolled onto his side as Danny laid down beside him. He pulled Danny in and they kissed for long moments. Then he pulled back and grinned at Danny. “Thank you, Danno.”

Danny smiled his pleased with everybody smile and propped his head on his hand. “It was good for you, Steven?”

Steve shivered and skimmed his fingertips along Danny’s side. “You know it was.”

His smile widened and Danny flopped forward to press himself to Steve’s side. ‘Yeah.” He yawned. “Sleep, Steven.”

He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Danny. Content with the world for the moment, Steve went to sleep.


End file.
